Aishiteru
by Pyro Venus
Summary: a shoujo-ai fic. After an unforgettable night at the Hikawa shrine, Minako runs from Rei. What will rEi do to win her sweet, dear yet confused Aino-chan back? The fic is better than the summary!
1. The Letter

Aishiteru  
  
By Pyro Venus  
  
Warning: Shoujo Ai!!! May offend some!  
  
Author's Note: Hi everybody! This is my very first fanfiction ever! Hahahahahahaha! I rule the world of Minako & Rei shoujo-ai fanfiction!!!! Well, not really, but I don't care! Muhahaha!  
~Pyro Venus~  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a bag of Doritoes... and maybe my liquid eyeliner, too! I'm not sure!  
  
~Pyro Venus~  
  
Chapter One: The Letter  
  
'You sit there nonchalantly, your golden hair to the side, reading a book. Have I ever told you how beautiful you look like that? I didn't think so. You slowly look up at me as I write this, and every once in a while an odd gleam sparkles in your deep blue eyes. I wonder what you're thinking, my love. I wonder what you would think if I told you how much I admire you for your beauty, your courage, and your kindness toward I and the others even in the hardest of times. I wonder too much. But, if you knew what I was writing, would you laugh? Would you just smile that beautiful smile and laugh at how silly this sounds?  
  
As I look at you, I am sure words cannot express what I feel inside, the way my heart flutters nervously as I imagine what it would be like to run my hands through your soft blonde hair, or the way I feel as you laugh at my serious expression. In the last sentence, I only scraped the surface of my emotions, I am sure.  
  
Sometimes it feels as if you feel the same way about me. Other times it seems as if we are 'just friends'. I truly wish you knew how much I care for you, Minako.  
  
From the first time I saw you, I knew I was in love. I just didn't know how to tell you. So here I am, finally admitting my true feelings, and praying you feel the same way. Do you remember the time that I kissed you, when my body was supposedly taken over by that demon from the well? I'm sure you do. Well, truthfully, I was in partial control at that time. All that time it was I kissing you, and you didn't know it. I almost wish you had known it. Then maybe you and I would have a chance together. I feel something powerful is about to happen. Something we cannot control. Death is on the horizon, and the Shrine has told me it will split us even further apart then we already are. At least, it feels that we have split apart. I don't know anymore. You just don't seem to know me anymore. Always nervous around me, quiet, intent on your studies, even. You're acting completely out of character. Do you feel the evil, too? Or have I been too visibly obvious in expressing my feelings for you? I told you I wonder too much. For now, I shall try and hide it... Though I'm not sure I can for much longer.  
Aishiteru~  
  
~*Rei*~  
  
Rei Hino looked over her letter. It was truly unlike her.  
  
"Lovey-dovey piece of shit." She muttered under her breath, letting her large violet eyes wander unknowingly to her best friend, Minako Aino. Her heart ached at the mere thought of the golden-haired Senshi, who, at the time, was just sitting on a beanbag reading a book on dreams and their meanings. Rei smiled at the irony of it all. Although all of the Senshi knew their dreams were actually memories of the Silver Millennium, Minako still strove to learn more about dreams. She wouldn't tell the other Senshi of them, however. This confused Rei greatly, and she found herself wishing she could read Minako's mind at times.  
  
"Rei? Rei..." The raven-haired girl jumped at the mention of her name, and saw Minako looking at her curiously. Damn it all to hell. She'd been caught staring!  
  
"Huh? Oh... Oops. Gomen, Mina-hi...-chan. Just zoning off, I guess!" she said, allowing a nervous chuckle to escape her lips and hoping her blonde friend would buy it. Minako seemed to, and went back to reading her book. Rei uttered a sigh of relief, looking over her letter nervously.  
  
"Should I give it to her?" She mumbled to herself, brushing back a strand of long jet-black hair behind her ear. She had been working on this letter for the past hour, and somehow it still didn't seem right. It wasn't... Fitting enough. Weird how, just a few hours ago she was sure that she and Minako were just friends, and now she found herself contemplating on whether or not to give her a love note! What a screwed up world!  
  
"Rei-Chan, come sit over here. You look tired, and you have been writing whatever you've been writing for hours!" Minako said, twiddling absent-mindedly with the scarlet bow in her hair, and, much to Rei's chagrin, smiling at her like a true friend.  
  
I was foolish ever to think I loved her, Rei thought, I mean, we're just friends. It's only a crush! It'll pass! And with that thought, she sat down to rest upon the crimson beanbag beside her best friend.  
  
"So, what're you reading?" She asked in a feeble attempt to make conversation, although she knew very well what Minako was reading.  
  
"Oh, just some book on dreams and their meaning. I found it at the library. It's really quite fascinating." Minako stammered hurriedly. Rei looked at the cover of the paperback book and read the title.  
  
"Dreams: Your Magic Mirror, by Elsie Sechrist. Based On the Teachings of Edgar Cayce... Sounds boring, if you ask me! Who'd think that Aino Minako, famous blonde, would read a book with such a dull title?" Rei asked, laughing. Minako blushed a delicate pink.  
  
"Rei! It really IS interesting! Ami actually showed it to me one day, and she said she's read it fourteen times already! I can see why, really. There are a bunch of little things you can miss in here, or things you can't remember unless you write them down." The golden-haired girl said, her mouth turned up into a wry half-smile for a split second, but then it disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
  
"Really? And what is it you can't remember?" The Shinto Priestess asked her best friend mockingly. "Being as how you usually have the attention span of a fruit fly, I'm not surprised!"  
  
"HEY! Rei, that was just so uncalled for!" The blonde giggled. Good, Rei thought, she wasn't offended.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, Mina-chan!" She apologized. "But it just seemed like the right thing to say!"  
  
"Oh, really? Well, aren't YOU the nice one today?" Minako asked, that wry smile once again appearing upon her delicate face.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I'm a little cranky today!" Admitted the raven-haired girl, "But it's really not my fault!!!"  
  
"Whose fault is it, then?" Queried Minako.  
  
"None of your beeswax." Rei said huffily, crossing her arms over her chest in indignation.  
  
"Grumpy grumpy!" The blonde said, wagging a finger in front of Rei's face warningly.  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"So... Something's OBVIOUSLY bugging you, and I want to know what it is!" Minako smiled. Rei suddenly became nervous. She realized how close she was to spilling EVERYTHING... The way she felt, the letter... It was all too much for her! Then, she had an idea,,,  
  
"Ihaveacrushonsomeone." Rei admitted. At least it was the truth.  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I..." Rei faltered, but then realized that, since Minako didn't go to her school, she could make somebody up! "I have a crush on someone."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! Rei! This is wonderful! Who is he? Anyone I know? Anyone the others know? Someone from your school? Someone who stopped by at the Temple one day? Wh..." Minako paused, then lowered her voice to a hushed whisper "It's Yuuchiro, isn't it?"  
  
For a second, Rei felt like she was going to puke. Yuuchiro? Ew! Rei couldn't even begin to imagine where the blonde Senshi had gotten that idea! Reluctantly, she played along.  
  
"Yeah." She said, forcing a smile.  
  
"I knew it! He's crazy about you, Rei! Absolutely crazy!"  
  
"I noticed..." Rei muttered bitterly.  
  
"You act like it's a bad thing!" Minako said. "I mean, I've never had anyone that crazy about me! I've always had to go after them!"  
  
Little does she know... Rei thought, lying down upon the cushy beanbag.  
  
"Seriously, Rei, you should be proud of the fact that somebody loves you enough to chase after you for the past three years!"  
  
"I am, it's just... I like him and all..." She spat out the sentence as if it were poison. "But he's just so fucking... CLINGY!" Rei threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.  
  
"Shhhh... You'll wake everyone up..." Minako said, looking at Rei quizzically. "So you have a crush on him, but think he's too clingy?"  
  
"Uhh... That's right..." Rei said as convincingly as she could manage.  
  
"I see... Well, this is a job for Minako, Senshi of Love!!!" Minako said, grinning ear-to-ear, her pearly white teeth glittering in the light of the bright room. She jumped up and grabbed Rei's hand. As she registered Minako's feather-light touch, shivers were sent up Rei's spine at the thought of the blonde's smooth skin against her own. Without even knowing what she was doing, as soon as she was up, the raven-haired girl pulled Minako against her, and pressed her lips to hers.  
  
The taste of spearmint gum immediately flooded Rei's senses, and Minako, she noted, didn't seem to want to break away. Their lips pressed together even harder, and soon Rei felt Minako give her lips a few flicks with her tongue gently. Turning around, Rei immediately pushed Minako into a wall, rubbing her lower abdomen against the blonde angels' sensually. Minako pushed Rei away right at that exact moment, breathing heavily.  
  
"Rei... I don't think we should be doing this..." She said, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Why not?" Rei asked, also breathing heavily due to this sudden burst of passion.  
  
"Because... Because... I don't know! You have a crush on Yuuchiro, don't you?  
  
"No." Rei whispered "I don't." And her lips eagerly sought Minako's again, only to be pushed away once more.  
  
"Rei! Please... Don't. Don't do this to me!"  
  
"To you? What am I doing to you? Think about what it's doing to me!"  
  
"It?" Minako queried, her eyes questioningly boring into the raven- haired girls'  
  
"This... The kissing and the... This thing I'm feeling..."  
  
"Thing you're feeling? Confusion?"  
  
"Love." Rei said simply. Minako's eyes grew wide with fear as she realized that Rei meant what she said, and that she herself felt the same way.  
  
"Rei-chan... I... I've gotta go... I have to leave."  
  
"Mina-chan." Rei helplessly said her best friend's name as the blonde girl bent down to pick up her book and overnight-pack. "Don't leave. You're supposed to be staying the weekend here at the Shrine. Where are you going to go?"  
  
"Usagi's. I have to go see Usagi." Minako said, apparently frightened out of her wits.  
  
"Minako, please don't leave! It's two o'clock in the morning! I don't think Ikuko and Kenji would appreciate it very much if you just up and waltzed in!" Minako sat back down dejectedly, realized that her raven- haired friend was right, and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Damnit! Damnit all to hell!" She cried. Rei didn't know what else to do, so she sat down upon the bed next to Minako and put an arm around her comfortingly.  
  
"Shhh... Mina-chan. It'll all work itself out." She said, smiling at Minako with her even, white teeth.  
  
"I know! I'm just so... So fucking confused it isn't even funny!" The blonde said, looking at Rei with tears in her clear blue eyes. "I just don't know what I'm feeling right here... Right now...for...for..." She was hypnotized within the realms of Rei's sparkling violet eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she had leaned foreward and gently kissed her best friend on her lips.  
  
Rei was surprised at how...intimate Minako was getting. She wrapped her arms around Minako protectively as their kiss deepened. She felt the blonde's hands travel up her back, to the tie on her halter top, and begin to untie it. Soon it was off of her shoulders, exposing her strapless bra.  
  
Minako's thoughts all processed with the speed of a 150 mph car. A whirlwind of emotion posessed her, and her hands somehow found their way upon Rei's halter top tie, undoing it with ease and desire. Her tongue flicked at Rei's teeth with such force that they opened unwillingly, and she gently laid Rei down on the bed, still kissing her. She heard her raven- haired friend groan sensually into her mouth, and she broke away before realizing that her plaid miniskirt had hiked up past her hips.  
  
Rei's heart was beating about 300 mph, she was sure of it. She had never felt such passion, such desire before in her life, much less for another woman! As Minako broke the kiss, she moved her perfectly manicured hands to the blonde's hips, and tentatively began to pull Minako's lower abdomen towards hers again, causing a rush of pleasure to fill her body.  
  
"Rei-hime." Minako moaned, lowering her head and nibbling gently at Rei's neck. The girl responded by puttiing her hands on Minako's bottom and pressing even harder than she had before. It felt so...right to her at that moment. She made up her mind that she didn't care what anybody else thought, as long as she could be with Rei forever.  
  
A/N: hehehe! Somewhat of a cliffie!!!!! Well, not really, but I don't care! It's just that I'd start freaking out if somebody left a story like this just... There! K, well, read on, and wait for chapter two, The Next Day! What trials await these two? Who knows?! It's all in my mind! Muhahaha!!! I just figured out that I own this plot as well!!! I rule something at last!!! Or maybe it's those crazy voices in my head that keep talking about cheese... dunno... Well, gtg, hope to see ya soon! BTW: REVIEW!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! OR ELSE!!!  
~~Ai Always~~  
~Pyro Venus~ 


	2. Another Letter

Aishiteru: Chapter Two  
  
By Pyro Venus.  
  
A/N: Hey again! Here's the 2nd chapter of 'Aishiteru' you've all been waiting for! I'm not sure when this story's gonna end, and I'd appreciate any ideas you have for it! K, well R&R when ur done!  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Chapter Two: Another Letter.  
  
"Uhn..." Minako awoke, her arms wrapped around Rei in a passionate embrace. She looked downward at the slender girl in her arms, and smiled grimly to herself. The fiery angel's ebony hair was a mess of sweat and tangles, and her heavy black lashes rested comfortably upon her pale ivory cheeks. The crimson, rose-petal lips that belonged to none other than the miko were slightly parted, pearly teeth semi-showing. Oh, how Minako wanted to look at her face forever!  
  
A solitary tear traveled down Minako's cheek as she realized what this one night meant, how much it would mean to Rei once she awoke.  
  
'Do I really love her this much...or is this just a one night thing? Does she really love me? If she does...can we really pull this off?' These questions replayed inside Minako's head until the entire world in her eyes was spinning with stress. She blinked her azure eyes once, and everything straightened itself out before her.  
  
"Hai, I love her." She answered one of her queries in a whisper, expecting thunder to strike or Satan to pick her up and throw her into Hell or Rei to awaken or...something. Love for another woman was...unheard of in her family. "Wait 'till Mom finds out." She muttered to herself, a vision of her waiflike, angelic mother crying on their living room floor popping into her mind.  
  
She was certain her father would be even worse, what with all the stress that had been piling upon him due to his job and the fact that her younger sister's rebellious nature had her moving out of their house. He'd probably disown her, for sure!  
  
Minako realized one thing; one important thing that would probably break Rei's heart forever. She had to leave, and never come back.  
  
Slowly, she untangled her arms from around Rei's slim form and peeled back the damp sheet that had somehow wound itself around their sweat- drenched figures. Settling her feet on the carpet and facing the cold air without her lover's body next to her, she breathed a sigh of sorrow and slipped on one of Rei's terrycloth robes.  
  
Walking over to the desk next to the bed, Minako began her letter.  
  
Rei~  
  
I am truly sorry for my unwelcome departure, but I don't know what to think anymore. In true Romeo and Juliet style, our loves are forbidden, and I don't think we should do this. Although we've spent our first night together, and I now know how I truly feel about you, this cannot happen. Chibi-Usa never mentioned us being together in Crystal Tokyo, and therefore we obviously aren't meant for one another. We should forget this illicit night, and move on with our lives.  
  
As much as I love you, This can't be. I hope you understand my actions.  
  
Aishiteru, Rei-chan  
  
Minako.  
  
She stopped, pen hovering over the scrap of stationary, feeling she should write something more. She couldn't think of anything. Another tear rolled down her cheek, meeting her tongue. The salty flavor illuminated her senses, and she looked over towards the bed, where her fiery angel slept onward, unaware of what Minako was about to do. It was then she looked back towards the desk, and noticed it.  
  
A single scrap of the very same flame-bordered stationary laid upon a pile of tarot cards, and it had the name 'Minako' written upon it in Rei's best cursive.  
  
Thinking that it held some meaning, but too muddled to think of it, she tiptoed over to her backpack and slipped the paper inside, at the same time pulling out a clean college uniform. It was Monday, after all.  
  
Minako hurriedly changed unto the uniform, and, placing her trademark red hairbow in it's place, she once again watched as Rei stirred gently in her sleep. She held her breath, praying that the ebony-haired woman didn't awaken.  
  
She didn't, but it took a few minutes for Minako to feel safe enough to move again.  
  
After a few more moments of primping and fussing, the blonde walked to the bed, left her note next to Rei's delicate face, climbed out of the window, and vanished into the starry night.  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like Chapter Two? Only 2½ pages long, but I assure you the next chapter will be MUCH longer!!!  
  
Ai Alwayz~  
  
Pyro Venus 


	3. no name

Aishiteru  
  
By Pyro Venus  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I'd like to thank ConservErie for giving me some new ideas!!! For a while I was stuck! THANK YOU!!!!! Anywho, I'd also like to thank all of you that reviewed my stories, and found something you liked. It really means a lot to me that you even bothered to read this, truly. For those of you that flamed my story and criticized it, such as Aria A. Bellus and her friend, Pyro, I'm sorry you didn't appreciate it, but learn what Shoujo-Ai means before you read another Yuri fic. Oh, and Pyro is a common nickname, just to let you know.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Rei's wine-colored eyes fluttered open, suddenly realizing that the slim, warm pair o arms that had held her as she had fallen asleep were no longer there. She could feel no presence emitting from anywhere in the room, or the house for that matter, and there was a feeling that wouldn't subside in her stomach. Something was desperately wrong. She rolled over to face the place where her dear Minako would be- only she wasn't. Instead, nearly poking her in the eye with it's corner, lay a piece of paper.  
  
It had no name, yet Rei somehow knew it was from Minako, and that it wasn't good.  
  
She hastily plucked it from her pillow and unfolded it, cutting her index finger in the process.  
  
"Rei, I am truly sorry for my unwelcome departure, but I don't know what to think anymore..." She began to read, tears streaming down her face as each word spilled from her lips. She loved Minako. She truly did! And yet... As much as the miko hated to admit it...the blonde had a point. Maybe they should move on, and just forget about it.  
  
"No." The ebony-haired woman murmured to herself. "No. I won't let you go, Minako." She vowed, her amethyst eyes taking on a dangerous gleam. "No, Minako. You're not getting away. Not that easily."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako ran blindly for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about twenty minutes. By two in the morning, she found herself on the Tsukino's doorstep, now unsure what to do.  
  
"When all else fails..." She muttered. Pressing the small circle that served as a doorbell, she held her breath and hoped that she didn't wake Ikuko or Kenji. She got her wish. 17-year-old Shingo opened the door, and stared wide-eyed at the curvaceous blonde on his doorstep.  
  
"Mi-Mi-Mi-Minako..." He stammered, blinking once or twice to make sure she wasn't a sudden apparition. "What're you doing here?" He asked.  
  
Minako knew Shingo'd had a crush on her for the past three years, but wasn't in the mood to deal with it. "I'm here to see Usagi, Shingo." She croaked, her voice hollow and choked, suddenly. Rei was sure to have read her letter by now.  
  
"Uhhh...come on in." The sable-haired teenager stuttered, looking Minako's voluptuous body up and down. (A/N~ all the Inner Senshi are 19)  
  
She gratefully accepted the invitation, shivering as she entered the Tsukino's living area, and immediately whisking past Shingo to go up the stairs to Usagi's bedroom.  
  
She found her fellow blonde, snoring away on her futon.  
  
"Usagi?" Minako whispered, poking the ditz in the forehead. She didn't stir. "Usa-chan?" Poke. "Uuuuusssaaagggiii..." Pokepoke. "USAGI YOU DITZ!!!" SMACK!  
  
"Huh? What is it Lu-Minako?"  
  
"Oh great. I am now Lu-Minako, Such love!"  
  
"Gomen, Mina-chan, I thought you were Luna. What're you doing here?" Usagi questioned, oblivious to the tears streaming down Minako's face. Only when Minako turned the bedside light on did she see them. "Mina-chan? What happened?! Why are you crying?!" Her voice began as a hushed whisper so as not to wake her parents, but ended up almost a shriek of pure concern.  
  
"Oh, Serenity!!! I did a terrible thing to Rei!" The golden-haired girl sniffed, sitting on the edge of Usagi's bed and telling her what had happened.  
  
~A Half-hour Later~  
  
"So you just walked out on her after that?" Usagi asked, having been all-ears during her friend's confession. Minako nodded, her azure eyes full of self-revulsion.  
  
"I mean.... I love Rei and everything, but I have a duty to my family. All my life, I've always been the oldest child, and my parents expect me to settle down with a good husband, have some kids and live my life the way they've always told me too. I'm supposed to please them, and during this thing going on with my little sister...learning she's bisexual and all...I just don't want to disappoint them! Is that so wrong?"  
  
"Minako...I have no problem with that, but is pleasing your family worth breaking the heart of somebody that's given you all her love? I've seen it in her eyes, and I can't believe you of all people would be so blind as to not recognize it, and when you finally do recognize her love for you...you walk out on her like you can both just forget it! You're such a baka, Minako. She loves you, you love her, and that's all that matters! Can't you see that? Can't you tell?" Usagi demanded of Minako, her voice holding such ferocity that her fellow Senshi turned away in embarrassment as she realized that her Princess was right.  
  
"But...my family..." Minako began weakly.  
  
"Minako, you haven't heard a word I've said, have you? I may be a klutz, and I may be a crybaby, but, unlike you, I'M NOT BLIND when it comes to true love!"  
  
"True love doesn't EXIST for me, Usagi! I've accepted that fact for years, and now this thing with Rei has come up and... I feel so confused...I don't know what to think anymore! I need some time!" Minako said, laying her head down on Usagi's pillow. "And some sleep while I'm at it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting at the Fire Shrine, Rei realized that she'd been sitting in the same spot for over three hours, wondering what to do about Minako. She had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't let Minako do this to her, but she didn't know how to confront her about it. Where would the blonde have gone to? Another Senshi's house? Her home?  
  
Maybe she had gone to the park to think things over. Or possibly her college dorm. The possibilities were endless. Nevertheless, she tried the Senshi communicator first. Haruka and Michiru were the most likely candidates, due to she and Minako's situation and all. So she pressed the gold and blue striped button for Sailor Uranus, and a sharp-eyed Haruka answered.  
  
"What is it Rei, a Youma attack?" She queried harshly. Rei noted that the top-half of the slim woman seemed uncovered.  
  
"Uhhh...sorry to...interrupt..." The amethyst-eyed miko began. Haruka waved a hand in the air, as if dismissing the comment.  
  
"Never mind what we were doing, just tell us what's the matter. Being as how you don't look like you normally do before a battle, I'm judging it's not a Youma. What's the matter, Rei? Girl trouble?" How did she guess? Rei decided to play it cool and calm.  
  
"What do you mean by 'girl trouble'?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at Minako, Rei. Need advice?" Haruka asked, this time more gently than before.  
  
"Well...not exactly..." She muttered, looking down. "We kinda...sorta...well...you know..."  
  
"Slept together?" Suggested the dirty-blonde as Rei turned even redder and redder until she look ready to burst into flames. "Nothing to be ashamed about, Rei.  
  
"I know!" The still-blushing miko exclaimed, a bit rudely. "It's just...well...she left afterward and left a note... And now I don't know where she is. Obviously she's not with you guys, and-"  
  
"She's probably with Usagi. You know... Two blondes. Let's just hope that..."  
  
Rei caught the drift of what Haruka was trying to say, and her mind's eye flashed upon an image of Usagi and Minako in the Odango Atama's bed, the Princess stroking her first-in-command Senshi's hair and kissing her neck passionately. She blinked once, the picture wouldn't leave her. A second blink, and it was as if she was actually seeing her beloved and her Princess together. The picture was more than she could bear, and she sat bolt-upright. Her vision cleared, and she was looking into Haruka's concerned face.  
  
"Rei? Rei-Chan, are you OK? It was just a joke!" The short-haired blonde exclaimed, cocking her head to the side at the disturbed look upon the miko's facial cast.  
  
"Huh? Oh...yeah, I know you were joking, Ruka-san. It's just...I'm going to go call Usagi now. Bye. Mars out."  
  
"Good luck, Rei. Uranus, out." The tiny picture on the screen of Haruka disappeared, and the stunning ebony-haired woman was left alone with her own imagination of what was going on at Usagi's house.  
  
Finally, she got up the nerve to press the pink button on her communicator  
  
"Hai?" Usagi asked as soon as she appeared on the screen. Rei could see that the Odango Atama was still in her pajamas. "Oh...hi, Rei- chan...what are you calling me for at two-o'clock?" She questioned, looking around quite nervously  
  
"Uhhh...hey Odango-chan...have you seen Minako? She left my house and- "  
  
"Oh! After..." Usagi let her sentence hang in the air, hoping Rei would get her meaning. The violet-eyed miko looked extremely guilty and suspicious.  
  
"After what, Odango?" Rei asked, arching a perfectly-formed eyebrow and attempting not to look embarrassed.  
  
"Pyro, you know what I mean!!!" Usagi said, glaring at somebody behind her and turning her softer gaze toward Rei, who knew immediately who was receiving Usagi's icy glare.  
  
"Minako IS there, isn't she, Usa-chan?"  
  
"Hai, but I don't know if she is ready to talk to you yet, Rei. She told me everything, and she's pretty ashamed of herself. Aren't you, Mina- chan?" A bump was heard and then a hiss of "Answer me".  
  
"H-h-h-hai..." Minako's muffled voice could be heard in the background.  
  
"Please put her on the communicator." Rei pleaded "PLEASE." Her voice was choked with emotion and force. Normally, Usagi would have relented, but she stood firm in her determination.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Rei-Chan. I can't do that. Minako can't be forced to speak against her will. Now, I have to go. Bye."  
  
"Usa-chan...wait..." She begged feebly, only to be met by the faint buzz as the screen went black, and Rei was once again left with the weak comfort of the flickering, dying fire.  
  
A/N: Wheeeeee! Yet more to come... MUCH more! This is kinda like a soapbox if you think about it. Too much drama!!! TOO *gag* MUCH *choke* DRAMAAAAA!!! Anyway, hope you guys can give little old me some ideas on how to improve my story and/or writing style. If so, e-mail me at gothic_pyro66613@yahoo.com Hope to hear from u soon!!! :)  
  
Bye-bye!  
  
Pyro Venus 


	4. The Game Of Love

Aishiteru: Chapter Four  
  
A/N: Ok everybody, this is my fourth chapter of 'Aishiteru'. Thank you all. Especially Balti!!! Thankyou sososososososososo much!!! It's your praise that got me this far, and all the 26 reviews I've recieved!!! Also thanks to Conserverie for giving me ideas!  
  
Chapter Four: The Game Of Love  
  
"Come ON Mina-chan!!!" Usagi screeched joyfully as the blonde behind her struggled to keep up with her Princess. The two were running along a virtually empty path in Juju Ban (SP?) Park.  
  
"Usagi. I. Can't. Believe. That. Your. Clock. Didn't. Wake-AAAHH!" Minako screamed as she tripped and toppled headfirst onto the pavement. She hoisted herself to her feet, and looked ahead of her, where Usagi was standing, conversing with...  
  
"Oh no..." The Senshi of love whispered, heat rising to her cheeks as she noticed the familiar flurry of raven hair that belonged to none other than the miko herself. "Nonono..."  
  
Rei looked over toward her, and immediately her violet eyes entranced Minako, who found herself unable to look away. Even though they were about fifty feet away from eachother, the blonde could see the pain and hurt she had caused the amethyst-eyed girl. Within the deep abyss of those shining purple orbs, she could see the tears brimming as Rei held her ground, the ardent passion and love for her which caused her to feel a sharp pang in her heart.  
  
There was a terribly constructed facade inside Rei's eyes that attempted to trick her, make Minako believe she could care less about the night before, but even the strong have their weaknesses, and Minako had discovered Rei's. Loss.  
  
Finally, Minako looked over toward Usagi, who was found beside her, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. She looked back at Rei to see a fleeting panic in the fiery goddess' facial cast.  
"No.. Oh, God no... Usagi, she thinks we're..." She began, eyes tearing as Rei ran off without so much as a look back. "REI! WAIT! Please...wait..." What began as a scream ended as a pitiful whimper, and Minako felt her knees began to buckle underneath her.  
  
"Mina-chan...are you sure she thinks..."  
  
"Positive. I saw the look in her eyes. We have to catch up to her!" Minako murmured, getting up from the pavement, a determined look in her eyes.  
  
"Mina-chan. We're late for class. We're going to have to straighten things out later. Haruna-san will be steamed if we're late again!" Usagi exclaimed, grabbing her friend's hand as she visualized their ex-highschool- now-college teacher's reaction.  
  
"NO!" Minako fairly yelled, trembling and wobbling unsteadily on her feet. Usagi, seeing the Senshi of Love was about to collapse again, grabbed Minako's arm and led her in the direction of the miko.  
  
"Okay, okay Mina-chan. You win, we'll talk to her. Since Harakuna College starts later than Jujuban, we ought to be able to find her at..."  
  
"The Gardens!" Finished the other blonde, knowing that Rei was helping decorate the Gardens for it's grand opening, and acting as a fill- in for Makoto, who had come down with the flu.  
  
"Yes, now come on! Let's go!"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
"No. It can't be true... It just can't be... No..." Rei muttered while walking along the Park path, sure that she had lost Usagi and Minako. They had looked so comfortable for that one moment, that a memory had started to emerge from her past mind...  
  
In the Silver Millennium...  
  
Trodding along the dusty, rose-garden path, an eighteen year old Sailor Mars was watching as Sailor Venus and Princess Serenity hurried around a corner of the trellace walls.  
  
"Where're they going?" She wondered aloud, wrapping a strand of onyx hair around one finger and silently creeping after them, not knowing what to expect.  
  
As the saying goes, expect the unexpected...  
  
Mars peered around the trellace wall to find Venus and Serenity entirely in a passionate embrace upon a bench. Their lips locked, they didn't notice the Martian Senshi, who stood, watching them jealously.  
  
As Serenity's hands ran through Venus's hair, Serenity slowly groaned aloud as Venus wrapped her slender, powerful legs around her Princess's torso and leisurely placed pressure upon Serenity's lower abdomen.  
  
Mars quickly turned to go, realizing at that point that her love for Venus would be no more than a schoolgirl crush. Now she knew where the Senshi of Love stood, and where she stood, also. Just a friend.  
  
But she had to win Venus's heart. She HAD to...  
  
"Rei!! Rei-chan!!! Wait!!! Wait up!" A voice interrupted her memories, and Rei quickened her pace as she realized who the voice belonged to. Minako.  
  
"Sweet Ares... I thought I lost her!" The miko muttered under her breath, continuing her jog. She really didn't want to have to talk to anybody. Especially not Minako! Then she saw a familiar sapphire-haired girl, daintily stepping towards the Gardens.  
  
Ami! Yes, that was EXACTLY who Rei needed at that moment!  
  
"Ami! Hey, Ames!" The ebony-haired miko yelled, hoping with all her might to catch Ami's attention. It worked. The school braniac turned, her face alight with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Rei-chan! Why are you running? What's wrong?" Ami queried, tilting her head to the side and looking at Rei curiously. Rei shook her head, onyx locks flapping in the slight breeze.  
  
"No time to explain! Come on! You can help me decorate!" She exclaimed, grabbing Ami's delicate hand in her own and yanking her into the small opening.  
  
"Oh...you're on the Gardens committee?" Questioned the girl, faintly confused as to what was going on.  
  
"Yes. I'm filling in for Mako-chan! You do know she's had the flu, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do, Rei!" Said Ami, mildly surprised at Rei's question. "I've only been visiting her house every day to check on her!"  
  
"Ah...yes...of course..." The other girl stammered, blushing slightly for reasons unknown. There was something in her mind that refused to pop out. Something she KNEW, but didn't know... "Um...you and Mako-chan aren't...well...you know...are you?" She asked, blushing an either further crimson.  
  
Ami turned positively pink with embarrassment. "Of...of course not, Rei-chan...what ever made you think of THAT?" The Ice Senshi asked, going from being excruciatingly embarrassed to becoming completely enraged.  
  
"Gomen, Ami-chan. I don't know what I was thinking! That was private information!" Apologized the raven-haired girl profusely.  
  
"Anyway, that would be like me asking...um... Er..." Ami scratched her head, thinking (wow, for once thinking is a PROBLEM for the braniac!). "Oh yes... Like me asking if you and Minako are like that!"  
  
Rei stood, stunned and frightened at what just might spill from her mouth. She pursed her lips, eyes frantic and darting from here to there. In an instant, Ami knew.  
  
"Oh..." She muttered, her cobalt eyes wide and understanding. "So...what's the situation?"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
A few minutes later, Rei had finished telling her tale to Ami, who seemed to understand completely.  
  
"I know what you need to do..." The sapphire-haired girl whispered, a slight smile upon her thin lips as if placed there by angels. "I know exactly what you need to do..."  
  
"REI! Rei! Where'd you go, Rei?" Minako was getting closer, Rei could nearly smell the rose perfume the blonde loved to wear...  
  
"What do I need to do?! Think of it, quick, oh brainy one!" Rei whispered frantically. Ami just smiled, a seductive smile Rei had never before seen upon the Ice Senshi.  
  
Rei got Ami's plan just as the shorter girl took the miko's face in her hands and pressed their lips together in a lenghthy kiss.  
  
The ebony-haired girl deepened the kiss without really knowing it, wanting more of the sweet taste of Ami's lips, wanting more than just a kiss  
  
Just then, Minako found the small nook of the Gardens that they were hiding in.  
  
At first, the blonde couldn't believe her eyes. There was Rei... The very Rei she had turned down, might I add...pressed against a fence by none other than AMI. Shy, meek little Ami. The Ami that never expressed her feelings, that got straight-A's in everything. The Ami that never had time for love.  
  
Her mouth dropped open as she realized that, yes, this was a very real sight indeed.  
  
She stood, rooted to the ground, eyes large and teary as she watched the kiss go on for what seemed like forever. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't!  
  
"Rei..." She mouthed, a weak gasp all that managed to pass her lips as she turned and ran.  
  
Rei could hear Minako's footsteps, running from she and Ami. Knowing that the kiss had done it's job, she gave Ami a small shove, somewhat confused at the rush of emotions that had just escaped the floodgates of her mind.  
  
Ami stepped back from the bewildered miko, that bewitching smile still playing with her facial cast. She studied Rei's reaction, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Wow... I mean-I...wow..." Stammered Rei, now looking at Ami in a different light. "Was that...was that really YOU, Ames?"  
  
"Who else would it be, Rei?" Asked the braniac, stepping closer to Rei and running a dainty hand up and down one of the girl's firm breasts and voluptuously placing her other hand on the miko's thigh, causing shivers to run up and down Rei's spine. An enjoyable reaction.  
  
"Please...don't do that..." Protested the helpless Fire Senshi.  
  
"Rei... This is the game of LOVE. You need to learn to play it, no matter what the costs are!" Ami said, lowering her hands to her sides. "You need to make Minako squeamish, make her want you back! Make her NEED you back!"  
  
"And you became the love expert WHEN?"  
  
"Why do you think you guys have never spent the night at my house?"  
  
"Good point. So, what do I do?"  
  
And that was when Rei got her first lesson on The Game Of Love.  
  
A/N: Phew! Another chapter! Finished at last! Once again, thank all of you who reviewed!!! Couldnt've done it without any of you! Now, on to Chapter 5! I'll guarantee this will be one long-ass soap-operish story!  
  
~PV~ 


	5. Torture The End

Aishiteru: Chapter Five  
  
By Pyro Venus  
  
A/N: Chapter five! Yay! So much fun! Funfunfununfun! K, well thank you everyone! I'm still too lazy to put up the names of my loyal reviewers! Sorry! -_-* Bwahahahahahaha!!! Ha! This is the LAST chapter. Yes, you heard me, the LAST chapter of Aishiteru!!! *applauds self and ppl that helped*  
  
Chapter Five: Torture  
  
Minako's eyes flitted over the chalkboard, her mind in reality wandering to what she had seen. Ami. And Rei. Kissing. How was this possible? After that one night. That one miraculous night, Rei just up and decided 'Hey, I love Ami'?! What was the matter here?  
  
A lot was the matter. The blonde had finally made up her mind that she was in love with Rei. Rei went off to go make out with Ami. What was next? Minako loved Rei. She loved her so much, and just didn't understand.  
  
Why was Rei doing this?  
  
Her cobalt eyes welled up with tears at the thought that she may have lost the raven-haired miko forever.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
Rei thought over Ami's words carefully, picking out the bits and pieces that would serve her situation best. A pad of notebook paper and a pencil were spread out in front of her. She had skipped class for Ami's lesson on love, and knew she needed to make a list.  
  
On the paper so far were the following words.  
  
1) Minako's been dying to go to that new Latin club downtown  
  
2) Usagi will probably drag her there tonight  
  
3) Ask somebody to go there with me  
  
Possibilities:  
  
A) Yuuchiro  
  
B) Motoki  
  
C) Mamoru (player)  
  
She smiled, recalling the piece of valuable information she had just written down. Every once in a while, Mamoru would go out with another woman to 'expand his tastes'. Usagi didn't know this, of course. Wouldn't it be just wonderful to make both Minako AND Usagi jealous?  
  
Then again, she didn't want to hurt her Princess. No matter how much Serenity had hurt her in the Silver Millennium.  
  
Somehow, Rei's mind wandered to that one kiss. That one shocking kiss delivered by none other than Ami. The taste the Ice Goddess' tongue had left in her mouth still resided, the passion of the moment still flowing within her veins as she remembered the way Ami's hand had caressed her breast and thigh. Her touch had been so soft, so gentle...  
  
What was she thinking?! This was the way she used to dream about Minako! What was wrong with her?!  
  
Then, a thought she had never believed she would think crept into her brain, uninvited.  
  
Was she in love with them both?  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
"Hi. This is Minako's answering machine. Please leave a message after the beep. I might respond!"  
  
"Mina-chan! This is Usagi. Ummm...just wondering how you're doing! I know that thing with Rei was quite a nasty shock, so I have a question to ask. There's that new Latin club downtown. Wanna go? If all else fails, you can drown your sorrows in a margarita or something! Call me when you get this-"  
  
"Hello?" Minako's groggy voice answered the phone. Usagi smiled, knowing that Minako never refused a club invitation.  
  
"Hey V-Babe!" Usagi cheerily greeted her friend, blue eyes wide and sparkly. "Wanna hit the club tonight?"  
  
"Usa-chan, I'm not too sure... I mean, I'm just really depressed and- "  
  
"I know! This club will do you good. Think about it...really hot guys that keep staring at you, music, lights, the whole nine yards! It'll be fun!" Persisted Usagi, standing her ground.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I won't take no for an answer!"  
  
"Well...okay." The discouraged blonde muttered, spirits raising just the slightest bit at the thought of dancing the night away with her best friend by her side.  
  
"Great! I'll be over in an hour to help you pick something out! You want to look STUNNING!"  
  
"But, Usagi..."  
  
*CLICK* the dial tone signaled that the odango atama had hung up the phone. Minako sighed and set her phone down as well, wondering why in the world Usagi wanted her to look 'stunning'.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
"Ooooh! How about this orangeish one!" Squeeled Usagi, grabbing a slinky strapless topaz dress from Minako's closet. The blonde shook her head, pointing to a rip in the seam of the left hip. Usagi frowned and put the dress back.  
  
"It's nothing that can't be fixed! When was the last time you wore it?"  
  
"About a week ago." Answered Minako, twisting a part of her bangs around her pinky nervously. "Why do you want me to look so gorgeous, anyway?"  
  
"Minako, this club has CLASS. You need to look good to get in! Surely you know that!" Usagi exclaimed, smiling. "Plus, I hear Motoki will be there..." She added slyly.  
  
"And what exactly are you suggesting?" Demanded Minako angrily, jumping up from her bed.  
  
"Just kidding! Geez! Can't you take a joke?" Usagi laughed at the blonde's reaction.  
  
Minako blushed a delicate rose, her eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry, Serenity. I just..."  
  
"I know. You're confused." The odango-haired blonde said sincerely, stepping closer to Minako and lightly touching her cheek, a feather-light touch that sent a shiver of delight coursing through the Senshi of Love's veins.  
  
"I just don't know what to think anymore... I mean, Every time I think of Rei, these memories begin creeping up on me..."  
  
"Memories?"  
  
"Memories of the Silver Millennium-"  
  
"Memories like...this?" Asked Usagi, touching her lips to the other girl's, her tongue just barely touching the rim of Minako's lips.  
  
Minako's eyes grew wide as she realized that this kiss was what she had been craving for the longest time. The kiss of her Princess, the one she had fallen in love with in the Silver Millennium. She remembered...  
  
"Serenity..." She moaned as the blonde left a trail of sweet, passionate kisses down her neck, her muscles tensing as her mind exploded in a burst of ecstacy.  
  
"Yes, Venus?" Usagi asked, pushing Minako backwards onto the mattress.  
  
"Serenity, we can't..."  
  
"Why not? This is what you've been craving. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"We can't do this...Rei..." Protested Minako helplessly, pushing Usagi off of her. "Serenity, I'm in love with Rei, and this really isn't helping..."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind in the past."  
  
"The past is the past. I can't hurt Rei like this! No matter how much she hurt me today!" Minako added, seeing the disbelieving look on Usagi's angelic face.  
  
"I see." Stated Usagi flatly, her eyes displaying no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"Usa-chan... I love you, but not the way I used to. I don't think that Rei is truly in love with Ami, and I've decided that I'll do whatever it takes to win her back." Minako firmly stated, eyes narrow and unyielding as if a different person had taken a hold of the blonde girl.  
  
"It's settled then. Rei's going to be at the club. You'll confess your feelings to her tonight." Whispered Usagi with a slight smile. Minako's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"Wha- you knew she'd be there?!"  
  
"Yep!" An enthusiastic Usagi exclaimed, eyes filled to the brim with mirth. "And I was just testing your devotion to her!" She added as Minako blinked, mouth still agape.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
Rei arrived at the club in a short strapless minidress, hanging all over Yuuchiro. The crimson color really set off her dark hair, and her violet eyes scanned the room in search of that familiar red hairbow.  
  
"She's not here, I guess...not yet anyway." Muttered the miko as Yuuchiro tightened his grip on her waist possessively. Men turned and stared at her, their eyes wide and searching, as if to say 'is she just another whore?'. She just smiled and ran a hand through Yuuchiro's shaggy black hair.  
  
"What say we sit over on that couch?" She questioned motioning to a love-seat next to the gargantuan speakers. Yuuchiro smiled and nodded, amazed that Rei had taken him to this club, of all places.  
  
Walking through the large crowd of people was something that Rei wasn't used to. The pulsating rhythm of the music's beat made the ebony- haited miko want to shake her hips to the vibrations, but she knew she had to save it for when Minako walked in. So instead they sat, her legs brushing against his every once in a while.  
  
Yuuchiro still couldn't believe his luck, placing a hand on Rei's knee and rubbing his hand upward along her thigh. She didn't jerk away like he thought she would, and instead scooted in closer to him, her breath raising the hair on the back of his neck. He smiled, his hand slowly wandering upward to where it met the hem of her dress.  
  
Inwardly, Rei cringed. This wasn't something she'd planned on, but she could see Minako from across the room with Usagi, having just walked in. She had to make it look realistic.  
  
She covered his hand with her own, breathing deeply as if she was filled with wanting. Realistically, she was a VERY good faker.  
  
So his hand traveled upward, and her hand somehow found it's way up his shirt, her fingers tracing little circles on his chest. She enjoyed the way his muscles stiffened at her touch.  
  
Suddenly, a pulsing Latin beat struck up, and everybody in the crowd whooped in delight.  
  
"Come on." She ordered, removing her hand from his chest and jumping up. He followed her like a dog.  
  
They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and she backed into his arms, shaking her hips to the beat, her hands secured on his waist.  
  
His hands caressed her figure, stopping long enough to grind his lower abdomen on her sensually. You could practically feel the erotic tension emanating from them as they danced, her breasts jiggling and hips swaying as if she were a feather, his breathing sharp and tense.  
  
She turned around, grinding against him, a bead of sweat appearing upon her forehead as she saw Minako's shocked face. Rei smiled inwardly, knowing that it was sheer torture for the blonde. The miko looked back at Yuuchiro, leaning backward slightly. He got the message and leaned into her, his face only centimters from her breasts.  
  
Rei felt his hand slip around her waist, and she lifted her feet from the ground, her legs around his waist suddenly. She leaned her torso backwards even further, her hair piling upon the ground. She could hear the cheers of most of the men in the club ringing in her ears.  
  
A flash of movement caught her eye, and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She removed her legs from Yuuchiro's waist, and turned around, expecting to see the club's manager or something.  
  
Instead, Minako was there, smirking slightly as she motioned for Yuuchiro to sit down. Surprisingly the man obeyed the blonde and went to sit on the love-seat.  
  
Another, harder beat struck up, and Minako began to dance, her hips swaying and her smile so inviting that Rei couldn't resist going along with it. She danced her way smoothly toward the blonde, placing both of her hands on Minako's waist from behind and grinding again, just as Yuuchiro had done to her. Only she could hear Minako groan lusciously. Only she could feel her muscles tighten as her hand trailed the blonde's thigh voluptuously.  
  
"Are you-really in love-with Ami?" Minako panted, turning and caressing Rei's groin with her own, making Rei moan in response. Unable to get her vocal chords to work, the miko simply shook her head.  
  
"That's what I thought." Whispered the blonde with a small smile. "What about Yuuchiro?" She questioned, using the same treatment.  
  
"No." Rei groaned huskily, eyes filled with pleasure and longing.  
  
Minako smiled once more. "Figured. He's not your type."  
  
The dance then ended, and Minako led Rei off of the dance floor. They walked out of the club, hand in hand, unaware of the hundreds of eyes following their departure.  
  
A/N: Done! Finally! A bit more descriptive than I had originally planned, but oh well. Hope you all liked the story! E-mail me if you have any questions, comments or ideas, and I'll make it a point to reply to each and every one of you!  
  
Luvya much!  
  
~PV~ 


End file.
